


Take My Body, Make It Yours

by Minxchester



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Content, Adulthood, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Garters, Kissing, Marriage, Married Dramione, Ministry Office Sex, Ministry of Magic Employee Hermione Granger, Neck Kissing, Office Sex, Panties, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Standing Sex, Stockings, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bookcase sex, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxchester/pseuds/Minxchester
Summary: "'I’ve brought our date to you.'”Title from "Move Your Body" by My Darkest Days.





	Take My Body, Make It Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Iron Sky has me and my girlfriend feeling some hardcore Dramione feels. And I like me some sneaky Ministry!Hermione getting laid in her office good times. :D

Working late was not uncommon in the Ministry--in fact it was frequently a daily occurrence--and Hermione was more than used to being tucked away in her corner of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures long past when the last of her colleagues tipped their hats at her as they passed her door. Everyone on the floor was used to Hermione’s fireplace being the last one burning every evening.

She glanced at the stack of paperwork that she still had, and then at the clock, and Hermione sighed heavily. She was not going to get this finished in time for the date that they’d scheduled. Grabbing parchment and quill, she jotted down a quick and very apologetic letter, then summoned one of the Ministry’s owls and sent the note home.

He’d forgive her, certainly, but Hermione still loathed to miss out on whatever wicked fun he had planned for them. He was ever so creative when it came to romance.

When she finally got to her last task, Hermione huffed a sigh as she realized that she needed a book she hadn’t yet pulled from her shelf. Standing, she turned away to scan the enormous bookcase that ran along her back wall, floor-to-ceiling, until at last she spotted the specific tome that she needed. Hermione stepped right up to the case, shifting up onto her toes and stretching one arm high overhead to try and reach it without needing to fetch her wand.

Her office door stayed open when she was in there, as long as the work wasn’t confidential; as a result, Hermione didn’t hear him approach.

But she definitely felt the heat of it when a taller body stopped directly at her back, immediately moving far too intimately close; a pale hand at the end of a perfectly-tailored dark emerald suit reached up past her own, easily drawing the book free and letting it fall into her waiting hands.

Hermione smiled faintly, bringing her arms down to hug the book against her chest as he rested his hands on the shelf dividers on either side of her, still pressing warmly up against her back.

“Sorry that I had to miss our date.”

Draco leaned in so that his lips brushed against her ear when he spoke, making her shiver at the tickling sensation. “I know you never cancel unless the work is too vital to set down. And so I’ve brought our date to you.”

Hermione watched the candlelight that illuminated her office glittering off of Draco’s wedding ring. It was beautiful, pure silver, etched with Roman numerals denoting the day that they had married a few years before. “Oh, have you?”

He dropped his hands from the bookcase to her shoulders, then continued trailing his fingers along her arms, down to her elbows. Next they dropped to her waist, delicately lifting the hem of her blouse just enough for his fingertips to graze along her skin, caressing above the waistline of her skirt.

Hermione shifted her hips, angling for harder contact, but he just matched the movement in order to keep his touch feather-light, and far too teasing. “Draco....”

She could _ hear _ his smile. “Our date was going to involve me seducing you, Madam Malfoy. Therefore, you need to let me do things my way.”

Hermione pouted playfully. “That’s not very seductive.”

His fingers immediately tightened, pressing harder into her hip bones while his thumbs traced tiny circles over the material of her skirt, and Hermione inhaled sharply. Draco hummed out a little laugh. “Yes, it is. You’re helpless for it when I start touching you like this. You exercise control in most things, my love, but I know that you love it when I take control of you.”

Hermione moistened her lips, gripping the book to her chest with white knuckled fingers. “Are you planning on indecent behavior in my office, Mr. Malfoy?”

His hands roamed farther down, palms pressing flat over her thighs, and she could feel the heat of them searing through her silk skirt. “Absolutely.”

Hermione gasped when he started sliding the hem of the skirt up her legs, the pressure of his hands on her upper thighs drawing her hips backward until her arse was flush against his groin. She could feel the heat and length of his arousal through the expensive fabric, and Hermione whimpered softly, making Draco chuckle knowingly.

“Are you wearing my anniversary gift?” he whispered into her ear, before teasing the lobe with his teeth.

Hermione moaned softly, nodding just slightly so as to not dislodge his mouth. “Y-yes...of course...”

She spread her legs a little wider, and Draco rewarded her by easing the skirt hem up high enough that his long, talented fingers finally reached the top of her sheer lace stockings. He found the garter straps, clipped to the silk ribbons that were braided through the lace, and Draco gave them the gentlest possible flick, making them _ snap _ beautifully against her skin.

Hermione shuddered, her grip slipping on the book, and she placed it haphazardly back on the shelf to avoid dropping it. Draco chuckled, low and pleased. “I know I’m doing something right if I can get _ the _ Hermione Malfoy to set down a book.”

She huffed softly, too amused to sound annoyed. “You’re doing a lot right, but you’re doing it maddeningly _ slowly _.”

He gave the garter straps another little _ snap _, making her whine. “Patience, woman. You know exactly why I like taking my time.”

She squirmed at that, bringing her thighs back together and rubbing them against one another; Draco immediately moved one hand to her inner thigh and pulled, forcing her to spread them again. “None of that now, my love.”

“Draco, please...”

He lifted the skirt up over her arse in a fluid motion, revealing the silk thong that matched her stockings and garter. Draco’s left hand remained resting on the front of her thighs, pressing her now-bare skin arse cheeks against his erection again, while his right hand slipped between her legs from behind.

Hermione groaned as his fingers danced along her cunt over the silk until he could press against the wet spot that was growing there. Draco’s teeth closed down on her earlobe again, and at the same time, he rubbed his fingertips over her clit, making her buck helplessly back against his body. “Draco!”

His left hand swept back up, caressing her breasts through the sleek, thin material of her blouse as he continued the torment of her pussy. “Draco, please...”

Draco chuckled quietly. “We’ll get there, love. Need you nice and wet for me first...”

“I _ am _\--”

“I’m going to make you come first.” It was a low, rough whisper, and it made her shiver to hear the pure heat in his voice. “You know how slick and ready you are to take me if you’ve gotten off first. I want to watch you climax for me before I fuck you right here, up against your office wall...”

Hermione mewled at that, half in need and half in protest, rocking her hips to rub herself against his fingers. Draco promptly stilled his hand, allowing her to ride it, while his other plucked lightly at her nipples through the front of her blouse. “That’s it, ‘Mione. Take your pleasure from me...”

Her hands scrambled against the bookcase, trying to stabilize herself as she humped his fingers.

She didn’t notice him tugging open the buttons of her blouse until his hand was suddenly underneath the fine silk, tugging down the cups of her bra and making Hermione squeak sharply as he finally got his fingers directly around her nipples.

Draco hooked one finger into the skimpy material of her panties and tugged it aside, and Hermione clapped a hand to her mouth to stop a shout as he plunged his right index and middle fingers--which had been torturing her clit seconds before--inside of her.

“I put a Silencing Charm up the second I got here,” Draco growled in her ear, and Hermione dropped her hand at once, gladly letting him hear her soft, panting cries as he twisted his hand dexterously to find her sweet spot with easy familiarity. “That’s it...”

“Draco--please--” She threw one arm back and up to hook over his neck, her fingers sliding through his long, pale blonde hair as she clenched around his fingers. “Please, just a little more--”

With his hands stroking and pinching her inside and out, Hermione was too close to offer more begging.

Nuzzling through her thick, dark hair, Draco’s lips found the line of her shoulder, now exposed by how her blouse hung open; he bit down delicately, just enough to give her a hint of sting, and then sucked harder so that he would leave a lovely, rosy mark blossoming on her skin.

Hermione came at once with a tiny scream, squeezing down on his fingers and yanking helplessly at his hair. “_ Fuck! _ Oh, sweet Merlin--please, love, I need it--need you in me--”

“I know,” Draco purred. He withdrew his hand gently, dropping the other so that he could grip her hips firmly, pulling her up onto her toes again.

She heard him lower his zipper--and then his cock was nudging against her cunt, her panties still pulled to one side for easy access, and Hermione struggled to spread her thighs in welcome. She threw both hands out to brace herself against the bookcase, and then Draco slammed into her in one smooth stroke.

Hermione did not try to swallow her screams now, grabbing at the shelves and simply hanging on for dear life as Draco gripped her hips and fucked into her, hard and fast, just as they both liked it best.

Hermione arched her body, feeling his breath punching out against the side of her neck; from the groan that he let out, she knew that he was looking over her shoulder, watching how her tits bounced freely outside of the confines of her bra, full and flushed and jiggling under the force of his thrusts.

“‘Mione--love--” His voice was at its rawest and most rough, and it was her very favorite way to hear him say her name. “I’m going to--”

“I know,” she panted back, clenching her inner muscles just to feel him shudder and snarl softly at the stimulation; he buried himself inside of her, one hand twisting in her wild curls in order to tug her face around so that he could kiss her bruisingly as he came inside of her, his hips stuttering against the round swell of her arse.

It took a long few minutes of quiet panting and gasping for them to calm again. Eventually, Hermione smiled faintly, tightening inside again and giggling as Draco groaned out a few incoherent curses in response. He gave her hair another teasing yank to retaliate, and Hermione whined happily. “Let me ‘round, I want to kiss you properly...”

Draco carefully slid out, reaching back to grab his wand from her desk and clean them both off with an easy wave before he let her skirt fall back down.

Hermione circled around in his arms, smirking at the lustful look that he cast over her when he took in the full glory of her rumpled and mostly-unbuttoned blouse, and her bra rucked under her breasts so that they were pushed up higher and perkier than normal.

She opened her mouth to speak--and then squealed as Draco hooked his hands under her thighs and lifted her easily off of her feet. Draco spun them around, and Hermione let out a strangled laugh as she landed on top of her own desk, with Draco slotting himself between her thighs and ducking his head in order to suck one hard, pebbled nipple between his lips.

His other hand rose to give the other breast similar treatment with his fingers, and Hermione arched into the pleasure, clutching his hair and moaning his name desperately.

Her hips canted forward, seeking friction. Draco grinned, adjusting his position so that he could continue his assault on her nipples while offering her one of his thighs, pressed up against her core.

“Oh--but your--”

Draco snorted a laugh, cutting off her concerned stutter. “Even if I couldn’t magic it away in a heartbeat--I can assure you, darling, that I’d feel _ zero _ embarassment at walking through the Ministry with my wife’s come staining my trouser leg. They’d all just have proof that I’m the luckiest bastard in the magical world.”

Hermione blushed scarlet, but she conceded the point fairly willingly; clutching the lapels of his suit jacket, she shimmied forward and rode his leg as Draco sucked dark bruises over and around both nipples, twisting them with his fingers to make her feel the burning, unending pleasure under his clever fingers.

It took only a moment or so for her to reach orgasm again, slumping into him and shivering all over as the aftershocks rippled through her body. Draco cradled her to himself as she came back down, stroking her hair and back and peppering kisses across her cheeks until her breathing steadied.

“You always make me come more times than you do,” she eventually grumbled fondly, and Draco smirked.

“Well, you’re able to have them a bit closer together than I am,” he teased lightly. “But, if it makes it better, I can bend you over the dining room table just as soon as I get you back home tonight.”

She flushed again--but she was grinning despite herself, biting her bottom lip coquettishly. “Is that a threat, Mr. Malfoy?”

Thumbing her lip free from her teeth, Draco took over nibbling it for her, stroking his hands leisurely up and down her body and feeling her trembling under his touches. “Oh, it is a _ promise, _dear wife.”

Hermione groaned softly, groping for her wand and flicking it to send her remaining work flying to organize itself into her briefcase. “Sod it, I’ll finish working from home. Let’s go.”


End file.
